blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Lin Shaolee
Lin Shaolee (リン シャオリー Rin Shaorī) is a Chrono Number and an ally to the Sweepers. He took over as Number X after his predecessor, Ash, was killed by Creed Diskenth. Appearance Lin has long black hair and light green eyes. His bangs are cut short and he wears his hair in a low ponytail. His ponytail tends to range from being loose to very neat. It tends to be neater when he's wearing his suit or battle outfit. His Chronos tattoo is centered between his clavicles and just above his chest. He has a rather casual style and tends to wear loose clothing. He also appears to be fond of Chinese-style outfits. In the anime, he wears a green jacket, buttoned to the top of his neck, with his numeral X just below the collar. During the attack on Creed, Lin wears a black suit and a striped tie. He wears this outfit for the rest of the series. When he is disguised as Glin, he wears normal pants and shirts with glasses but keeps a physical appearance similar to his most common form. Personality Lin displays a rather easygoing and cheerful demeanor in the manga series. However, he is also rather manipulative and he does have a ruthless streak. He is quite interested in Train's rise to power in Chronos and successfully tricks him into hunting down Creed. In the anime, Lin’s admiration for Train is more directed to admiring his power. Even though he is envious of it, he does have a begrudging respect for Train. He initially has a very condescending attitude towards Sweepers. Lin even considers them barbarians and calls them simplistic for chasing after money in hunting down criminals. Soon his impression of Sweepers is changed for the better when he sees them helping a besieged town. Later he assists Train in saving Eve from the Zero Numbers. History Lin's past is still largely unknown. The circumstances of him joining Chronos are also unclear. A master of disguise, he was given the nickname "The Magician", and became a time gaurdian after Ash was killed by Creed. Plot Manga Summary Though Train and his crew formally meet Lin during Cerberus' attack on Creed, they actually run into each other earlier on in chapter 75. Lin was heavily disguised at the time and presented himself as an impersonator with information on a criminal with a large bounty. Under the orders of Sephiria Arks, he encourages Train and his friends to seek the bounty at a specific location. This turns out to be the hideout of Creed Diskenth and the Apostles of the Star. At Creed's castle, Train surprisingly recognizes him instantly. The Chronos member is fascinated by the legend of Black Cat and pushes Train's buttons to see the source of his anger. He nearly gets shot for impersonating Creed's face, but he takes it all in stride. Eve thinks he is "cruel" for being more concerned about chasing after Creed's ship than checking on his fellow Numbers' welfare in the exploding castle. This is the first and only time Lin presents his true self to Train and his friends. The next time Lin meets Train, he is disguised as an information broker named Gurin/Glin. It is a very minimalist disguise, yet somehow Train does not recognize him. He carefully manipulates the ex-assassin and other top-notch Sweepers to accept a large bounty for Creed. However, he tests their capabilities by compelling them to play an odd video game. It is meant to prove their strength and their wits, but everyone is frustrated by the irritating cheerfulness and difficulty of the game. Those who beat the video game receive a specific location and time to meet up. Train is somewhat suspicious of Lin when the location turns out to be a luxurious mansion. He questions Glin about it, but doesn't really press the issue. Lin successfully gathers ten of the best Sweepers and sends them off to Adonia, the island where Creed and the Apostles are hiding. None of them realize that they've all been tricked by a Chronos Number. Lin stealthily enters Creed's final hiding place with the other Numbers while the Apostles and the Sweepers are battling. He learns a bit about the Tao-Chronos War from Sephiria on the way to the castle. Later, Lin rescues two of the Sweepers from Creed's henchmen and is later joined by Jenos Hazard. The two make quick work of the soldiers and Jenos is slightly unnerved by how ruthless Lin is in battle. After Train defeats Creed, he and Jenos appear unscathed and briefly talk to him before doing "clean-up" of the wreckage and defeated Apostles. Anime Summary After Lin is first accepted into the numbers by Sephiria. He proposed an idea; Lin would disguise himself as an information broker under the alias Glin. Under this disguise, he persuaded Sweepers into tracking down and eliminating the Apostles of the Stars, specifically Creed. And while this disguise works on Sven, as soon as he met Train, the ruse was discovered. Later, he accompanied the remaining four Chronos members on their search for the bio-weapon, Eve. Mason attempted to use her to recreate Earth in his own image, but is stopped when Lin and the remaining Chronos numbers aid Train in the battle. In the end, they manage to save Eve and destroy those that worked with the madman. Equipment and Abilities Disguising: 'A master of quick-change and disguise, his nickname is "The Magician." Lin also specializes in reconnaissance and obtains vital information on the locations of the Apostles of the Star. 'Seiren: His weapon is a translucent, rainbow-colored mantle lined with Orichalcum wires. He uses it as a shield to block attacks, as well as a whip for long and short range attacks. The name of this weapon is of Finnish origin and refers to its flowing nature. Trivia *Lin is portrayed as female in the Latin American dub. *He is the only known person to replace a Time gaurdian. *His name and choice of clothing may indicate that he is Chinese. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Chronos Category:Chronos Number Category:Orichalcum Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Sweeper Allies Category:Active